Much of the prior art relating to cushions and the like exists in the medical area, for example, wheelchair cushions or bed pads for patients undergoing extended convalescence. U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,197 describes a pneumatic wheelchair cushion with adjoining chambers, while U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,876 shows a modular pad which can be specifically adapted to relieve the ischial tuberosity and the coccyx. U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,773 is directed to a waterblown foam base with a flat seat portion and a raised front portion generally defining a pommel, centrally located. So, also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,310,245 discloses a pad to be used in connection with a car-seat for an infant. The pad of the '245 patent has cylindrical support means to support the head of a baby. In one embodiment, the cylindrical support means are formed by rolling up the pad. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,304 illustrates a pad that can be rolled up to provide support as desired. Further illustration of various aspects of the prior art may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,079,790; 3,158,878; 2,056,767; 1,468,072 and 1,156,523.
Cushions have also been specifically designed for sporting use, for example a product called CAMO-HUNTER by Therm-a-Seat marketed by Northeast Products, Methuen, Mass. is reportedly made of close-cell foam and includes a Velcro.RTM. belt strap. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,895 shows a pad to be worn about the waist of a user and includes a utility pocket. Also noteworthy sport cushions can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,408,714; 5,275,315; 4,923,247; 4,854,637; 4,588,224; 4,025,105; 2,736,030 and 2,664,939.